There is often a need for improving efficiency and performance of gas turbos or turbomachines while lessening risks associated with exceeding design limits on their hot gas components, for example, buckets and nozzles.
Some conventional pyrometry or temperature measurement systems used for measuring gas turbomachine exhaust employ the use of one or more thermocouples, for example, discrete, single-point thermocouples. Some conventional systems use thermocouples arranged in a circumferential pattern around the interior of an exhaust duct. The thermocouples used in conventional systems generally do not allow for two-dimensional, planar measurements or highly accurate cross sectional measurements of gas turbine exhaust. Therefore, such systems do not allow for precise calculations of planar gas turbine exhaust conditions, therefore characterization of planar temperature measurement, if possible, suffers from limited granularity.
A second drawback of conventional systems is that in cases where greater temperature map resolution is desired, and radial exhaust rakes with multiple measurement thermocouples are installed in the exhaust plenum, significantly higher associated costs and installation time are required. In spite of the higher costs, such systems fail to provide a full planar, two-dimensional temperature map and a detailed planar characterization of turbomachine exhaust temperature. Due to such limitations, turbomachine efficiency and performance often suffer.